


Not Exactly

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes against John Watson's Tea, Crimes against Shakespeare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: "Ha," snorted Sherlock.  "Your blog's not exactly Shakespeare, is it."





	Not Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #11: The Bard

Sherlock is a real piece of work.

He devotes himself to the high-minded pursuit of pure reason; he pushes his mind and body beyond all apparent physical limitations to solve a case; he’s tall and handsome and dramatic in his posh suit and swishy coat and unearthly cheekbones; he devotes his whole life to helping people without ever wanting the credit, and I will never understand the miraculous way he can divine the truth with just a glance.

And yet, in case you might think such a brilliant, shining example of the ultimate pinnacle of evolution might be capable of sharing a flat without driving his flatmate bonkers: this morning, I find there is a full set of metatarsals macerating in my tea mug.

My _favourite tea mug_ , Sherlock!

Does this look like an expression of delight? Does it?

 

> * * *
> 
> Some strong adjectives there, John. Ladies aren’t delighting you either lately? ;)
> 
> **Harry Watson**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Oh shut up. You know I don’t mean it like that.
> 
> **John Watson**
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Will for the butchery of [my favourite soliloquy](https://www.enotes.com/shakespeare-quotes/what-piece-work-man).


End file.
